


Szürke nap

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, borongós, egyperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Egy átlagos napja két embernek, akik véletlenül találkoznak. Avagy Kuroo és némi új tapasztalat.





	Szürke nap

**Author's Note:**

> Jó mókát az olvasásához! Ez a kedvenc irományom a saját Haikyuu-s alkotásaim közül, tehát feltöltöttem ide is. A többit a Wattpad oldalamon olvashatjátok.

A mai is egy nap volt a sok közül. Semmi különös nem történt az Univerzumban, nem tört ki atomháború, az emberek folytatták szokásos önpusztító tevékenységüket, űrlények se szálltak a földre hódító jelleggel, a kutyák még mindig aranyosak, a globális felmelegedés továbbra se vicc, mégis még mindig voltak olyanok, akik a tudományt és állításait boszorkányságnak bélyegezve nevettek az egészen, s a dinoszauruszok továbbra is kihaltnak könyvelhetők el. Egy szó, mint száz, ez a mostani is egy unalmas, szürke hétköznap volt mindazok számára, akik a nyomorúságos emberek szánalmas életét élték.

 

Tehát, ezen vidám napon esett meg egy – a még ennél a hétköznapnál is hétköznapibb – dolog. Nem volt ez csoda, így Sam és Dean sem élhettek boldog életet, igen, ők még mindig fikcionális karakterek maradtak, szóval mondhatjuk, hogy egy angyal se szállt alá a Mennyek Országából. De, hogy ne csűrjem túlzottan feleslegesen értelmetlenre szavaim végeláthatatlan fonalát. A változás szele borzolta meg eme szürkébbnél is szürkébb hétköznap állott légtömegeit.

 

A változás néha az apró dolgokban nyilvánul meg a leginkább. Néha? Kit is szeretnék átverni? Az esetek nagy többségében a változás a kis dolgokban történik, s bennük feltűnő, amik összeadódva terítik be a nagy képet, ami immáron meggyőzheti erről az idióta népet. S ha a metaforikus tenger megáradt, az ellen már nem sokat lehet tenni.

 

A mai is egy volt a sok nap közül. Semmi különös nem történt, az emberi gyarlóság ma is felütötte a fejét – egyáltalán nem meglepő módon. Ami viszont szokatlanná tette ezt a bizonyos, – az Univerzumhoz képest homokszemnyi jelentőségű – helyzetet, nos az az volt, hogy általában Ő szokott otthagyni másokat, Ő szokott lépni a dolgokban, Ő szokott a domináns lenni. Ma viszont, mint egyfajta allegórikus pofon, Kuroo volt az, aki kosarat kapott. S azt hitte, hogy a világ ettől legkevesebb meg fog állni, és ennél rosszabb már nem is lehet a napja. Hogy mennyire rosszul hitte!

 

Persze, mivel épp, hogy csak ébredezni kezdtek a szánalmas naplopók, – így dél környékén – , még elég hosszú nap állt előtte, amit egyedül tölthetett, lévén ez a férfi szabadnapja. _Nos, jobb előbb, mint később_ – nyugtatta magát. Mivel ilyen furcsa helyzetben eddig nem nagyon volt, így azon tanakodott, hogy mivel tudná megelőzni, hogy ez újfent előforduljon. Vagyis bebiztosítani, hogy ilyen ne történjen vele újra. Mert ez bizony nem volt jó érzés. Ezen újszerű tapasztalat mentén kezdte jobban átérezni mit tett eddig másokkal. Ha őszinte szeretett volna lenni magához, akkor továbbra is inkább tartotta volna az eddigi pozícióját a kapcsolataiban, mert a most benne kavargó érzésekkel nem nagyon tudott – vagy akart –mit kezdeni.

 

S a tökéletes megoldás, mint Isaac-et az alma, oly erősen és egyértelműen környékezte meg Tetsurót. Változtatni fog! Itt a nagy lehetőség, _ichigo ichie_ , ahogy a japánok mondanák, tehát egy soha vissza nem térő alkalom.

 

Most már csak azt kellene eldöntse, hogy miben változtasson. Miben tudna változtatni? Miben akar változtatni? Mit áldoz fel azért, hogy változtathasson? Mi az, amit képes feladni ezen képlékeny cél érdekében, egyszóval a Nagyobb Jóért?

 

Mélázva rótta az utcákat, várva a második megvilágosodást, egyszersmind azzal is tisztában volt, hogy kétszer egymás után nem lehet ekkora szerencséje, hogy Thor villámának képében adja magát a felvillanyozó megoldás, ami épp oly egyszerű s nagyszerű, mint a dörgés, ami a fényjelenséghez kötődik, olyan módon, mint teszi azt az említett istenség az egyik elfeledett regebeli kalandjában...

 

S hirtelen a gondolatainak fonalát elvágta valami. Nevezhetnénk képszakadásnak – szigorúan mellőzve a kétértelmű szóvicceket –, de igazság szerint úgy érezte magát, mint egy kissrác, aki éppen feltalálta a pálcikás jégkrémet egy amerikai hátsókertben. Hiszen a megoldás annyira egyszerű s kézenfekvő volt, hogy nevetni támadt kedve, és még egy tökéletes lehetősége is volt rá, amit egy névjegykártya bizonyított a zakója belső zsebében leleddzve.

 

A haján fog igazíttatni. Talán ki is próbál egy új frizurát. Mióta is hordja így a haját? Már nem is emlékszik... Ezzel a golyóálló elhatározással s hozzáállással beburkolva magát elindult a kártyán szereplőhely felé.

 

A mai is egy volt a sok nap közül. Semmi különös nem történt, a vendégek ki- és beszállingóztak az üzletébe, mint minden ilyen hétköznapon. Neki pedig teljesíteni kellett értelmetlen kéréseiket, s jó arcot vágnia hozzá, elvégre ebből élt. Persze, mindezt csupán az ésszerűség keretein belül, elvégre neki is voltak elvei, s nem is akármilyenek. Büszkesége is, mint az emberek többségének. Hogy volt-e oka rá? Ezt talán senki sem tudná megmondani...

 

Kuroo magabiztosan lépett be a kis üzlethelyiségbe,  s ezzel rögtön ki is érdemelt egy elhaló csilingelést az ajtó fölé akasztott velociraptor mintás szélcsengőtől. Érdekes felhasználása volt ez beltéren egy kültéri eszköznek, de nem ettől szép az újrahasznosítás?

 

– Szép napot! Egy új frizurát szeretnék. – Mondta egy fülig erő vigyor kíséretében Kuroo.

 

– Nem – kapta rögtön a választ a kérésre. Enyhén szólva is meglepődött ezen, tehát elkezdte tovább ecsetelni a helyzetet.

 

– Figyelj, pletykák szólnak a környéken arról, hogy van itt egy fodrász, akinek varázskeze van, s bármit meg tud oldani a hajak háza táján, és épp ezért is vagyok én itt. Változtatni szeretnék, és miért is ne ezzel a boglyával kezdjem? – mutatott a kócos tincseire egy a – reményei szerint keserédes, önironikus – félmosollyal.

 

– Akkor sem. Nincs azzal a lobonccal semmi baj. Tudod te hányan sóvárognak ilyen hajszerkezet után? Én bizony mosom kezeimet, s nem nyúlok hozzá. – Azzal a lendülettel ténylegesen nekiindult a csap felé. Még kicsit hajlakkos volt az előző kuncsaft miatt.

 

A mai is csak egy nap a sok közül, mert mondhatni az álmok amilyen gyorsan jönnek, olyan gyorsan távoznak. Ez a metódus bizony nem csak az álmokra igaz. A hangulatra is. Még abban az esetben is, ha az ember fia nem egy hormontúltengéses tinédzserlány, nos, ez akkor is megingathatatlan tény.

 

Mivel nem tudta lereagálni a mostani helyzetet, vagy inkább nem tudta miként viselkedjen egy ilyen szituációban, Tetsuro lehajtotta fejét, vállai akaratlanul is megrogytak, ahogy a hozzáállásából szőtt képzeletbeli kabát lekerült róla egy egyszerű szó miatt, itt hagyva őt vacogva a zekéjében. Igen, ez volt az a pillanat, – s ma már nem is az első – hogy realizálta, a szavak mennyire fájdalmasak tudnak lenni, mennyi hatalmuk van az ember felett, s nem mellesleg azt a tényt is, hogy ő milyen jelentéktelen az Univerzumhoz képest. Egy szürke egér egy szélfútta szürke zakóban egy szürke dínós szélcsengő alatt, a szürke levegőjű változás szelés szürke városkában egy lassan, de biztosan szürkülő bolygón, körülvéve hasonszőrűekkel, akik ugyanolyan szelesek voltak, mint ő maga, s legalább olyan szürkék. Ekkor arra is ráébredt, hogy semmi sem fekete vagy éppen fehér, hanem minden szürke, mert a szél elfújta a határvonalat...

 

Tsukisima a szemüvegén keresztül tanulmányozta a legújabb, s a mai legfurcsább, mégis valahogy legszürkébb vendégét, amint látszólag némi életkrízissel küzd. Tekintete hamar tovább tévedt a férfi hajára. Lenyűgöző haja volt. Nem értette, hogy miért akarná ezt bárki is tönkrevágni. Ő speciel legszívesebben belemélyesztené az ujjait, s élvezné, tanulmányozná a puhának tűnő rakoncátlan tincseket. Persze pusztán szakmai okokból.

 

Kuroo az elméjének mélyéről egy pillanat alatt tért vissza, mikor egy kezet érzett a fején. Vajon ez azt jelenti, hogy a fodrász meggondolta magát, és ténylegesen csinál neki egy új frizurát? A szőke férfi szemeit kereste a válaszért.

Azonban ott erre nem kapott választ. Ott csupán elragadást talált. Élvezetet. És, ha ő is őszinte szeretett volna lenni, akkor ez neki sem volt rossz érzés. Így tehát csak álltak ott a szoba közepén, s csendben valami hétköznapi szürke csodát éltek meg ketten egy hajkoronán keresztül.

 

 

Mert a mai is csak egy nap volt a sok közül. Szürke, állott, kegyetlen, s csodálatos.  


End file.
